memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Environmental suit
History How much of this needs to be included? Save for a reference to NASA, and anything we want to draw from Enterprise' s opening sequence, most of this (to include the Apollo-A7LB-spacesuit) is non-canon, real-world stuff. — 'THOR' [[User_talk:pd_THOR|=/\='']] 15:35, 30 Sep 2005 (UTC) * I don't really know but I felt some history about Human EV suits should be present. As you say in the opening sequence of ENT you see, among other suits, a NASA EV suit just outside the spaceshuttle by which one could argue that Starfleet was a result of the efforts started by NASA to reach the stars. The picture is Neil Armstrong, the first landing on the moon, and is not directly mentioned only by Shannon O'Donnel that she watched the first landing on the moon on TV. Yes I know, weak arguments but I just felt it belonged in the article even it might stretch the canon rules. -- Q 14:38, 2 Oct 2005 (UTC) Removed There is really no Trek value/citation to the following: :In later part of the 20th century, during the spacerace between the United States of America (NASA) and the Soviet Union (RAKA), the first EV suits were developed. These suits evolved from the pressurized flight suit which was used to protect the wearer against sudden pressure loss in his or her cockpit. Although both space agencies had different approaches, both their EV suits had the same characteristics and were useable for EVA (Extra Vehicular Activity) from an orbital space station or spaceship. :''The first EV suit designed to explore stellar objects was the Apollo A7LB spacesuit. Although cumbersome and limited to a mission time of only seven hours it fulfilled it's expectations and made it possible for NASA to put the first man on the moon on July 20 1969. The same type of EV suit was used for several moon missions. A disadvantage was that a seperate suit had to be made for every astronaut to make sure the suit would have a good fit. :''With the space shuttle orbiter missions came a new EV suit named the Extravehicular Activity space suit or EVA suit. This suit was designed to fit more than one astronaut and had also the posibility to attach an EMU or Extravehicular Mobility Unit so one could manoeuver in space. One drawback of this suit was, because the suit was pressurized at 8.3 psi and the astronaut would breath pure oxygen, that an astronaut needed to pre-breath for several hours before he or she could use it. Later on, the suit pressure was lowered removing the need to pre-breathe. The suit had a mission time of seven hours and could be warn by men or women. (NASA) Also, are we ''sure EV suit means this and not "extra-vehicular suit"? As the below image seems to picture an "environmental suit" which I certainly would not want to use as an "extra-vehicular suit" (as seen in ). --Alan del Beccio 23:02, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :I also am wary of the term "environmental suit" as opposed to "extra-vehicular suit" there, because in NASA jargon EV is "extra-vehicular." Obviously this may or may not be true to Trek canon, but unless the EV suits have been referred to as "environmental suits" in canon I think we should leave it abbreviated. 09:44, 22 August 2007 (UTC) ::The term "environmental suit" is used in several episodes, including ones from TOS, DS9, VOY and ENT. "extra-vehicular suit" is never used. "EV suit" is a term solely used in Enterprise, in the other series (and also Enterprise in two episodes) it's called "environmental suit", that's why the article is located here. --Jörg 11:13, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Pna-complete Not sure why the pna was added to the page, but there appears to be nothing from TOS in the article, nor am I entirely sure, but the image at the left might be useful somehow in the article. --Alan del Beccio 22:50, 7 Jan 2006 (UTC) :The suits worn in The Naked Time are not given a name. I'd feel a lot safer if we used the EV suits from The Tholian Web. If someone can get a decent picture or screenshot from that episode, I'd be glad to provide details. --AC84 22:17, 5 March 2006 (PST) :The information on the 23rd Century EV Suits has been filled.--AC84 00:37, 14 March 2006 (PST) ::I'm going to go ahead and remove the pna tag...it's been a year, and I don't see much more needing to be said about ev suits in Trek...certainly the material already IN the article is clear and sourced.Capt Christopher Donovan 01:59, 23 December 2007 (UTC) 22nd century helmets the helmets seen on enterprise do open in the front, I apologize for not having an image of this but several times we saw them do this on the show. Also I think that the above deleted material about real life EVA suits is relevant even though it is not "Trek" Maybe we could have a link to the Wiki article about the real thing. --ACES HIGH 06:19, 18 November 2006 (UTC) Thruster suit This is just an environmental suit with a thruster attached, which can be detached. Spock and Kirk's costumes are even reused in the next film, with the addition of the handle on the front, for Terrell and Chekov. - 21:51, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Support a merge. I wonder if it would be worth having an article on the actual thruster attachment or if it could simply be mentioned in the suit article, or with the thruster article(though that seems to be more about ship-mounted thrusters)--31dot 23:29, September 5, 2011 (UTC)